


Raihan made "20XX Gym leaders"

by J_A_W29



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Multi, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_W29/pseuds/J_A_W29
Summary: Raihan's an chaotic idiot and invites all the gym leaders in the galar region, chaos insures.
Relationships: hop/orginal trainer character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_**2:29 Am** _

Dragon boi: This is boring.

champ: It's 2:00Am what do u expect?

Rwar: Idk

champ: Chang ur name back pls-

Rwar: N a h

_**Roses are red, violets are blue, mcr joined this server with you** _

Rwar: PIERRRSSSS

mcr: Wtf did I just join?

champ: u think I know?

Rwar: F e e t p I c s

mcr: I'm good-

Rwar: SHIT HE LEFT

champ: Dumbass-

Rwar: Imma spam him

**_It's dangerous to go alone! take mcr!_ **

mcr: I hate you guys

Rwar: luv u too

champ: So- why was this made again???

Rwar: idk fuck

mcr: Who did you all invite?

Rwar: all the gymleaders I know who have discord

Champ: So, all the leaders?

Rwar: Nah? nott melony kabu and opal.

mcr: They have discord LMAO

Rwar: shit realy?

Champ: I'll invite em

mcr: Kabu's gonna kill us lol

Rwar: Yea

_**Kabu joined your party** _

Kabu: Why are any of you awake?

Rwar: WHY ARE U AWAK??

Kabu: Awake** and because I can't sleep.

mcr: oop-

Kabu: Also, Leon, aren't you meeting Hop and his rival tomorrow? shouldn't you be asleep?

_**ghost just showed up. hold my beer.** _

mcr: W h o?

ghost: allistr

Kabu: Allister

ghost: ye a?

Kabu: sleep

ghost: nah-

mcr: I am-

champ: same tbh-

2:50 am

* * *

5:11 am

**_Ready player Milo_ **

Milo: grouchat?

Milo: Groupchat?

ghost: y ea

Milo: cool!

5:15 am

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the crackheads

**_{Crackhead squad}_ **

* * *

**_7:03 Am_ **

Ally: WE HAVE A PROBLEMMMM

Fire girl: Wha- Why??

Jump: huh?

Emo girl: ?

Ally: RAIHAN MADE A FUKING CHATT FOR THE GYM LEADES

Fire girl: oh shi-

Emo girl: wait is my bro in it??

Jump: What Marnie said-

Ally: KABU PIERS AND LEON ARE IN IT  
  


Fire girl: IUR HFBNJ D MY DAD HAS DISCORD???

Ally: APPEARNTLY??

Jump: Oh arceus-

Emo girl: Piers no-

Fire girl: I JUST REMEMBERED ME AND HOP ARE MEETING WITH LEON LATER-

Jump: FUC U RITE

Ally: LMAOOO

Emo girl: Oh rite the gym challenge is tomommorw 

Jump: Speeling? what's that?

Jump: WAIT-

Fire girl: LMAOOO

Fire girl: HOP NO-

Jump: I'm an idiot-

Emo: what's new?

Ally: ouch

Jump: ;-;

Fire girl: oop-

Fire girl: gtg dad wants me to train with him.

Jump: byeeee

Ally: Bea wants to train 2 peace.

Jump: Mom needs my help setting up for lee, byeeee

Emo girl: Hello darkness my old friend-

**_7:25 Am_ **

* * *

_**{20XX gym leaders}** _

_**8:30 Am** _

champ: I'M SEEING HOP IN 2 HOURSS EYEEEEYEYEYE

Rwar: don't be excited-

Milo: Aewsome!

Milo: Awesome*

Rwar: Milo, 1: nicknames are a thing, 2: you can edit messages.

Milo: Thanks! (Edited)

mcr: OI @ghost#2666 WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL US YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH HOP, MY SIS, AND @Kabu#2298 DAUGHTER-

ghost: We aren't???

Kabu: w ha t?

Kabu: My daughter wouldn't hang around Hop or Allister.

ghost: Ouch

champ: OI HOP IS AWESOME

mcr: I WAS GOING THROUGH MY SIS'S STUFF AND FOUND A PIC OF THE 4

ghost: I was with them 3 and Emily asked for a picture-

mcr: b s-

mcr: DID HE JUST GET OFFLINE???

**_8:41 Am_ **

* * *

_**{Crackhead squad}** _

_**8:32 Am** _

Ally: HELP HELP HELLLPP

Ally: [pic of previous chat.png]

Fire girl: SHIT @everyone RED ALLERTTTT

Jump: Oh no

Emo girl: HEBNJIUYGDHJIKJUHGFRGHJ WE'RE DEAD

Fire girl: WHAT NOW???

Fire girl: I GOTTA WRITE MY WILL-

Jump: wait do I get ur toxel?

Fire girl: yes, you get Virgil.

Jump: :)

Emo girl: dammit-

Ally: GUYS HELP HE NOTICED I WENT OFFLINE-

Fire girl: SHIT MY DAD JUST CALLED ME-

**_8:42 Am_ **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Fire girl: Emily (Trainersona) Kabu's daughter.  
> Jump: Hop  
> Emo girl: Marnie  
> Ally: Allister
> 
> Yeah, Emily's a crackhead and Kabu's a overprotective dad. (Not strict, just suffocating)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short! It will be continued soon!
> 
> also quick thing!
> 
> Champ: Leon  
> Rwar: Raihan  
> Milo: Milo  
> ghost: Allister  
> Kabu: Kabu  
> mcr: Piers


End file.
